The Finding
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: The Shitennou are reborn and wonder if they are going to find the women they are destined for and their prince. Please read my story "The Quest" first if you haven't alread, this story will make more sense then. The Story is Complete. Please Read, Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Finding**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One: Thaw**

Zander Findlay was born in Edinburgh, Scotland to Dr. Alexander Findlay, the best Neurosurgeon in Edinburgh…if not in all of Britain…and his wife. Within hours of his birth, the Doctor had his son's path in life mapped out. But there was one thing that the Doctor hadn't counted on.

That Zander wouldn't go along with the program.

Zander wasn't precisely a dreamer but he certainly didn't bother to focus only on his schoolwork like the Doctor desired. Zander's schoolwork could be defined as being "half-assed" as the Doctor frequently shouted after parent/teacher conferences. Not to say that Zander was in danger of failing, if he actually made some effort, he would have had the highest marks of any student in school. But he saved most of that effort for music.

The Doctor didn't despise music, after all the opera and symphony were useful in networking. But it wasn't something that he wanted his son doing. His son should be out saving and improving lives just like the Doctor.

But Zander chose his own path.

Zander knew that something was missing from his life but he didn't know what it was. He knew in his heart that the path to find what was missing would not be the path that the Doctor ordained but his own path. He admitted that he did "half-ass" his way through school but he had his music and discovered he had a talent for tracking during his time as a Boy Scout. It was through the Scouts that he discovered Search and Rescue. He began volunteering for a local group when he was 14.

In his mind, someone important to him smiled. While he couldn't see that person's face, he loved having that person's approval so he worked even harder to learn all he could about Search and Rescue…to the fury of the Doctor. When Zander turned 18, the Doctor delivered an ultimatum, either Zander go to University and become a doctor or he would be cut off and never again receive one red cent from the Doctor. He would no longer be the Doctor's son.

Zander looked at the Doctor for a moment then walked upstairs and packed his things. What the Doctor didn't know, and hadn't bothered to ask, was the fact that Zander had just been made a paid member of his Search and Rescue team.

As he came downstairs carrying his bags, the Doctor began raging. He didn't pay attention to the shouting and barely noticed his mother sitting in her chair staring at nothing while she took another drink from the glass in her hand. He felt a bit of sadness that he wouldn't ever be able to help his mother. She had chosen her path.

He could clearly see his own path and he hoped that one day it would lead him to whatever it was he was searching for.

He walked out the door of the Doctor's house and never looked back. He went to a friend's flat and was welcomed with open arms.

To supplement his income from Search and Rescue, he played piano with a band on the weekends. Something he knew would irritate the Doctor no end if the Doctor ever found out.

Time passed and he became well known in the Search and Rescue community and he began training others.

He began studying to move to the next level of Search and Rescue…he wanted to lead his own group. But to do that he need some more education, so he went to a local college and buckled down to his studies. One of the things he studied was Japanese since he had rescued several Japanese tourists who overestimated their strength and underestimated the mountains of Scotland, so he figured knowing the language would help.

But one week he decided that he'd had enough of studying and wanted to go skiing. There had been a huge storm in Switzerland and he read that the skiing was the best it had been in years, so he threw a few clothes into a backpack, grabbed his skis and caught the first flight to Switzerland he could.

As he stood waiting for the bus that would take him to his chosen destination, he saw a girl wearing a hat in various shades of blue with a white pompom that bobbed cheerfully as she turned her head. Her gaze drifted over him without seeing but his breath caught in his throat.

He wanted to get to know her. He HAD to get to know her.

He got on the bus and took the last seat on the right side. The girl who fascinated him took the second to last seat on the left. He tried not to stare but she didn't notice as she read a thick book she pulled from her backpack. Eventually he fell asleep.

But he woke when suddenly the bus jerked violently then swerved. Zander covered his head as it began to roll over and over.

_Memories of being a king but bowing his head to a prince. Memories of teaching, guiding, fighting with and defending the same prince. Three other men whom he called brother who were also kings but who also chose to bow to the prince. Laughing, wenching, fighting, teaching and learning. Then a silver princess who captured the heart of his prince. A nymph who was a ferocious defender of the princess but who blushed scarlet at the slightest hint of public affection. He remembered swimming with the nymph in the water and long nights of loving under the moon._

_The knowledge of a cruel witch with insane delusions about his prince. Meeting with his nymph and promising that he would return to her._

_Remembering that he wasn't able to keep his promise to her. Remembering the hell the witch put him through, forcing her will upon his soul. Making him attack his nymph, the princess and her other defenders time and time again both in the past and the present. Dying at the hands of the witch._

Zander came back to himself with a shudder. Taking deep breaths, he prayed that Endymion would forgive him and allow him to become Zoicite once again and do all that he could to repay his blood debt to Endymion, Serenity, the people of Earth and to Mercury.

MERCURY!

He looked around and spotted her. She was lying limply in her seat, covered by debris but through the gloom, he could see her breasts rise and fall. He began calling out to her. "Miss! Miss! Can you hear me?! Move your hand if you understand me!"

Finally she moaned and responded. _"Leave me alone. My head hurts."_

He raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect this turn of events. "Oh, you're Japanese." He shook his head and concentrated for a moment, getting his thoughts in order and responded in Japanese. "Do you understand me now?"

"Yes." She tried to move but whimpered from the pain. After a few moments her head turned towards him. He could see immense blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello." He said to her.

Her soft reply washed over him like a gentle wave. He had to get closer to her. She yelped in pain as she tried to sit up. "DON'T MOVE! You're pinned. Can you feel your arms and legs? Do you feel like anything is terribly wrong?" he asked.

She told him that she could move her hands and feet even though her legs and right arm were pinned. She also let him know that her left arm was broken. Zander knew that he had to get himself free so that he could help her and the other passengers. But he knew that it wasn't going to be good because he wasn't hearing any noise from anyone else.

He introduced himself to her and she told him that her name was Mizuno Ami. The very sound of it sent warmth throughout him. He heard her gasp in pain and began freeing himself from the wreckage. It took him a bit and he had to stop for a moment when Ami warned him that the bus was moving. But after a minute or two he resumed his efforts. He had to yell at her when she began to fall asleep. With a final toss of a large piece of debris he was able to crawl over to her side. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. He knew that she recognized him. But she didn't say anything. He couldn't resist and ran his fingers gently across her cheek. Her cute little hat was missing but he was able to find a blood stained pink hat and, with her permission, put it on her.

He looked at her and said "It's going to take a bit to free you. But I'm going check on the other passengers first." She nodded and he brushed his fingers once again across her cheek. He turned and made his way, gingerly, across the debris. One by one he came across their fellow passengers. Not another soul was alive. Not even the driver. He made his way back to Ami.

He didn't want to tell her but he was never going to lie to her. He knew his voice was dark and grim. "We're the only survivors." A tear ran down her cheek and he brushed it away. "I didn't mean to make you cry, love." She didn't seem to notice the endearment but he continued to talk to her, asking what let her to come to Switzerland, he smiled at her bewilderment of wanting to take a vacation. His nymph still wasn't given to whims.

He freed her left arm. It was badly broken, but, by the grace of Selene, it wasn't bleeding. He made a splint for it and gently kissed her for being so brave. Then he began to free the rest of her. But before he could free her completely, he heard sirens.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

Zander smiled at her. "Sirens. I hear sirens."

"Do you think you can get out? I'll wait."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Zander leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll be back and we'll get you out of here." He made his way through the wreckage and out a hole he found earlier. Once outside the bus, he waved his arms and got the attention of rescuers who slid their way to him. He explained who he was and what he did for a living. He told them that only he and one other had survived. His Swiss counterparts listened then began to free Ami from the wreckage by going through the side of the bus. Zander had gone back in and nearly lost his mind when he saw that she had closed her eyes but he found her pulse and it was steady.

He watched as they carefully loaded Ami onto a gurney and into an ambulance. Then the paramedics forced him onto a gurney as well. He tried to protest but they told him to shut up, he was limping and he was not the one in charge. He gave way semi-gracefully and was shocked to find out at the hospital that he had a hairline fracture on his right leg.

He submitted to the boot but refused to leave Ami's side. He wanted to be there when she woke up. It was bad enough she'd been in an accident but she was in one in a foreign country as well. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and he saw when the haze of sleep and drugs fled her beautiful blue eyes.

She looked at the cast on her arm and Zander spoke. "I thought that you would like the blue color the best."

Ami looked over at him. Her eyes searched his face. "Thank you." And he knew when she saw the boot on his leg. "What happened?" Her voice showed anxiety.

Zander glanced down at the black boot covering his leg to his knee. "I told the doctors that I was okay. They told me to shut up. They took x-rays and discovered a hairline fracture. So, I'll have to wear this for a few weeks." He leaned over until their faces were just a few inches apart. "Don't you scare me like that again, my water nymph."

"It is you."

"Yeah. I didn't know about either of us until after the crash but I remembered. I'm sorry I didn't come back to you like I promised."

Tears ran down Ami's cheeks hurting Zander's heart but he reached out and wiped them away. "I'll never, ever leave you again."

"How can I trust you? You're one of Beryl's Generals." The tears began to roll faster and larger down her cheeks. Suddenly there was a blue flash and a blue heart-shaped crystal appeared in Ami's hand and it absorbed all of her attention.

"Ami? Ami?"

He could see Ami return to herself. She brushed his cheek with the hand holding the crystal. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't going to believe you or trust you." She smiled "I love you, Zoicite. And I will never leave you either!"

A week later, after frantic phone calls between Ami and her mother and her friend Usagi and her fiancé Mamoru, Zander decided that Ami was healthy enough to travel back to Japan. And he was going with her. He had called his superior back in Edinburgh and let him know that he was resigning. And that, yes, it was because of a girl. But she was his future and her future needed her in Japan so he was going to follow her.

He had a feeling that Ami knew Serenity. She had to, being one of the Senshi and all. And where Serenity was…Endymion just had to be there. He just hoped that Endymion would forgive him and allow him to become part of that future.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Finding**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Two: Fire Break**

Junjie King was the third of six children and the second of three sons born to an Australian accountant and his Chinese wife. His parents couldn't give them everything but what they had was enough to make everyone happy. Except for the fact that there were only three bedrooms in their house so that meant that the three boys shared one and the three girls shared another.

And the biggest complaint amongst the boys was the fact that Junjie, or Jay as he was called, as he grew older, talked in his sleep. "Babbles nonsense, he does! Not a single recognizable word!" Complained his older brother one morning at breakfast.

His mother slid a gentle hand across the top of his head. "What do you dream of, my son?"

10-year-old Jay swallowed his oatmeal and looked up at his mother. "Violet eyes of fire." He said.

His younger brother laughed so hard the boy fell out of his chair, earning him a hit from one of the girls whom he'd knocked against. Jay's older brother shook his head. "You're crazy. He's crazy, Mum!"

Jay's mother quickly restored order. "He is not crazy. He was just dreaming." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head and whispered in his ear. "Do not stop dreaming of your violet eyes. They may be important to you."

Jay smiled at his mother then went back to eating.

Time passed and Jay graduated from high school and went on to University where he got degrees in History, which he loved, and in Education. When he graduated, he went on to teach. He loved history and he loved teaching. He made it enjoyable for his students but he also demanded that they learn; reminding them if you don't learn from the past you are doomed to make the same mistake in the future.

And every time he told his students that, something inside of him…shook. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew there was something missing in his life.

So he tried to fill that empty space.

So, every year, despite his love for teaching, he would leave his students and go to fight the wildfires that would try to devour the land. And he was good at doing that too. In his more whimsical moments, he felt as if, in fighting the fire, he was courting it. He loved the fire, it was a demanding mistress; one he knew quite well somewhere deep inside of his soul.

His fellow firefighters though he was insane because he took chances that he shouldn't take. But those chances, usually, paid off.

"This is going to be a bad one, boys." Said his team leader, Albert. "No rain for over a month, lots of brush and tinder. And tourists. There are a lot of tourists out there for some reason and not all of them have checked back in with the rangers."

Mutters and curses were heard throughout the group. It was bad enough fighting the fire but to find a body amongst the ash was worse.

Albert nodded. "Alright then, we're in Section Two. Let's get moving." The firefighters grabbed their packs and equipment and began the long hike. There was quiet talking and soft laughter but it was mostly silent, as everyone wanted to save their strength for the fight ahead of them.

After several hours of hiking, they reached their section and began chopping back the brush and small trees trying to make a fire break that would hopefully halt the ferocious flames. But they weren't sure if they were succeeding since the smoke rolled towards them, growing thicker every minute.

Jay and the team leader Alfred, who was his usual partner, were working frantically to chop back some dense brush when a woman emerged from the smoke running as fast as she could.

Jay's heart stopped for a moment. He knew her. He didn't know how he knew her. He loved her…he still loved her. And he didn't know how he knew that either.

He could tell that she was frightened and hadn't seen him so he reached out and grabbed her arm trying to stop her flight.

She looked at him and screamed a word that he vaguely recognized. She tore her arm from his grasp and turned to run but she was going the wrong way! She was heading back into the fire and Jay couldn't allow that to happen so he tackled her in a way that would have made an American Football lineman proud.

Unfortunately she was able to twist around and kick him away from her. She grabbed a smoldering branch and swung at him. _"_I won't let you kill me!" Jay realized that she was speaking Japanese, which he'd learned at University.

"Lady, I'm not going to hurt you. Okay? I'm here to help." He held out his hands to her hoping that she'd calm down.

"Help?" She gave a laugh that spoke of the smoke she'd inhaled. "I remember your 'help'! Trying to destroy my home, my grandfather's reputation. Oh and let's not forget the airplanes!"

The comment about airplanes confused the hell out of him but he had to concentrate on her since she was very intent on killing him. He kept trying to talk to her and get her to calm down but she wouldn't, so Albert took matters into his own hands and sucker punched her into unconsciousness.

Jay protested as Albert wrapped the girl in duct tape. Something inside Jay said that she was going to make him pay for that later. But Albert told him to shut up. Jay refused to let Albert carry her as they made their way to the others of their team. Jay cradled her in his arms with her head on his shoulder instead of over his shoulder like Albert was going to do.

The argument continued on even after they made a cold camp. Jay turned as he heard a strange noise. It was the girl trying to speak but the smoke had taken most of her voice. He reached for a water bottle. "Don't try to speak. You've breathed in a lot of smoke." She watched intently as he untwisted the cap. "Water, just for you. You're the only one who has used it." He told her that since she was so hostile. Jay slid an arm under her shoulders and lifted her upright. He rested her head against his shoulder and put the bottle to her lips. The girl tried to gulp the water. "Slowly. Slowly. That's it. Small sips so you don't get sick." He continued until half the bottle was gone and she turned her face away.

He lowered her to the ground and found himself smiling at the rage in her face when she discovered she'd been duct taped.

"Sorry about all the duct tape. It wasn't my idea. My boss was pretty pissed off about you attacking me."

"Was he the one who hit me?"

"Yeah. Which surprised me. He's usually pretty protective about women." Jay smiled again as he brushed her long beautiful black hair away from her face. "I'm Junjie King. What's your name?"

"Hino Rei."

"Pretty." He examined her for injuries, "Other than your face, do you hurt anywhere?"

"No."

"Were you by yourself or where you camping with someone?"

"I was by myself."

Jay frowned at that. It was pure carelessness to go camping alone. But he knew he just knew this was one stubborn woman. He lay down so that she could see him easier, their bodies nearly touching. "Why would you want to go camping by yourself? You aren't even from Australia, are you?"

"I'm from Japan. And what's wrong with camping alone? Maybe I like being alone!"

"You don't strike me as much of a camper. City girl, yes. Camper, no." When Rei glared he laughed and gave into temptation and kissed her nose. But he had to jerk back as her teeth snapped at him. "Stay there, I'll get you something to eat."

Jay stood up and walked away and the memories hit him like a sledgehammer.

_Being told that he was one of the Shitennou of the young Prince Endymion. Meeting the three others who would be his brothers. Being closer to them than his own brothers of blood. Showing Endymion the things that would make him a man, a prince and a king. Dealing with the silver moon girl who captured Endymion's heart. Dealing with the Guardian of Fire that was determined to protect her princess._

_Loving his firebird as much as Endymion loved the silver moon girl. Sometimes fighting with his firebird and most times making love with her._

_The witch who was obsessed with Endymion, trying to kill her but being captured by her and his very soul ripped asunder. Then attacking and killing his firebird and fellow guardians. Then attacking them in this time and place._

Jay came back to himself. He now knew what he'd been missing in his life.

Sailor Mars. His beloved. And his prince, Endymion. He prayed to Selene that both would be able to forgive him.

He gather up some food and made his way back to Rei's side. He could see that she was trying to loosen the duct tape. "You'll just hurt yourself. Albert, my boss, wrapped that around you pretty good. So you won't get free since you don't have any way to transform." She stared at him in shock. He smiled. "Yeah, I know who you are. Sailor Mars, Senshi of Fire." He frowned at her. "What were you thinking going around without the ability to transform?"

"I didn't think that I needed it."

"Well, you thought wrong. But I have to say that I'm glad that you left it behind. Otherwise I wouldn't have found you."

"Jadeite!" She growled

"Ah! Not at the moment. Call me Junjie or Jay."

He could tell that she wanted to call him something else…probably not all that polite.

He set a brown packet on the ground and once again pulled her body until it was resting against his. Picking up the packet, he held it in front of them pulling out a spoon. "This is chicken with rice. Not too bad. I put some Tabasco in it to add a little flavor. Open wide." He could tell that she contemplated refusing the food but common sense took over and she quietly opened her mouth and he fed her until the food was gone.

Jay ignored the amused and confused looks from the others. Albert spoke up "Get some sleep, guys. It's late and dawn will come quickly. Scotty, you take first watch."

Jay shook out a foil blanket and tucked it around Rei so she'd be warm. He laid down next to her, resting his head on his backpack and fell asleep. The next morning the group moved out with Rei, still duct taped, on the portable stretcher. The others snickered and Albert shook his head as Jay told her about his family and his other job.

"She tried to kill you and you're telling her about your family?" asked Albert

Jay shrugged. "Yeah, why not? I'm going to marry her."

"Jay. She tried to KILL you!" Albert spoke slowly in his "Communicating with the Village Idiot" voice.

Jay shrugged again. "Wouldn't be the first time. Actually, she succeeded once."

Albert blinked at him. "What?"

"She killed me." Jay smiled gently at him. "In a previous lifetime."

"You…are strange."

When they made the Main Camp Rei was turned over to the authorities that made her explain her actions of the day before. Jay took advantage of the facilities and got a shower. After he left the showers, he looked for Rei. When he found her, he could tell that she also had had a shower. But she was staring numbly into the distance. He sat down beside her. "What's wrong, firebird?"

She stared at him for a moment then, with a red flash, a heart-shaped crystal appeared in her hand. She stared into it for a long time, and then blinking, she turned back to him and slapped him hard. Then she crawled into his lap and kissed him deeply. "I'll kill you if you leave me again."

"Okay."

"I lost everything in the fire. My passport. Money. My ticket. Everything."

Jay tilted her head up until he could look into her eyes. "You can stay with me until everything is fixed. I'll take you to the Japanese Embassy. I'm sure that they have ways to help people in your sort of situation."

"Thank you." She kissed him. They both ignored the wolf whistles.

Softly he murmured against her lips. "You're welcome."

A week later, after meeting his family and getting new documents from the Japanese Embassy, they packed away his things to be put into storage since he was going with her to Japan. His brothers and sisters thought he was insane to run off with a girl he didn't even know. His father asked if he knew what he was doing. But his mother, who had studied Rei closely and had questioned her even closer, simply smiled and ran her hand across his head. "I'm glad you have finally found your violet eyes of fire."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Finding**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Three: Rainbow**

One of the earliest and strongest memories Naldo Guerrero de Aritza had of his childhood was when he was four. He was in his father's arms and watched the tears roll down his father's cheeks as he pledged allegiance to the country he had just became a citizen of; the country Naldo had been born in.

His father often told him that he must always respect his country, even if he didn't always agree with its leaders. Because of where they lived, they were able to have things that they never would have been able to have in their ancestral lands. Naldo's father also believed that one should do what they could to help others who didn't have as much as they did.

Not only did Naldo grow up with dedication to country and helping those who needed help but he also grew up with faith in God. Although he did make mistakes in that area. His mother could never understand why Naldo would sometimes say "Selene" instead of the names he was supposed to say.

Naldo loved looking at the stars. From a very young age, his grandfather would take him outside, point out the various constellations and tell the young boy the stories behind them. Naldo loved looking at the stars and he would swear that the stars spoke and sometimes even sang to him. His family would just smile and listen to the stories he would tell.

When he was eight, his troop of cub scouts got lost; Naldo was the one who led them to safety. When he was asked how he managed to do it, he said that the stars showed him the way.

One night, when he was ten, he went out his window and stretched out on the roof of his house. He listened to the stars as they spoke to him. Far off in the distance, he heard a deep rumbling but he couldn't understand it clearly. So he asked what it was.

"_Jupiter."_ Said a nearby star.

"I can't hear it clearly."

_"Because it isn't time yet."_

"I don't understand."

_"You will."_

"Why don't the moon and other planets speak to me?"

_"Because you aren't a part of them, you don't need to hear what they say."_

"I'm a part of Jupiter?"

_"In a manner of speaking."_

Naldo scowled into the sky. "I don't understand but I bet all you'll say is one day it will all make sense."

He could hear the star laugh. _"Yes."_

When he was fourteen he finally understood what the star was talking about. He remembered the life he'd once lived.

Being told that he was to be the protector of a prince despite the fact he was a king. Meeting the young prince and his fellow guardians. Doing things that young men do…or trying to stop the three younger boys from doing those things to avoid the wrath of the eldest guardian. Not succeeding most of the time.

_The Moon Child who came down to Earth and with unconscious seduction caused Endymion to fall madly in love with her. The Moon Child's gentle guardian who could hold lightening in the palm of her hand. Walking in the moonlight with the auburn beauty, sharing his knowledge of the stars with her. Making love with her under the stars, his bed, her bed._

_The fear of the evil forces the Witch was bringing to bear against the Golden Kingdom. Sending Endymion to the presumed safety of the Moon. The desperate plan to attack the Witch and losing…badly. The tortures of Hell she performed on his body, mind and soul. Attacking the Moon Kingdom, Serenity and Endymion as well as his beloved, Sparky. Attacking again in this lifetime…but his gentle warrior was wasn't with her other friends. Dying again and somehow Time reversing itself and having another chance to redeem himself._

Naldo staggered into the bathroom and washed away the stench and sweat of fear, pain and anguish. After he dried off, he went out his window and onto the roof.

"_Hello, Nephrite."_ Chorused the stars.

He could only smile. "Hello, old friends."

_"We've missed you."_

"I've missed you as well." Naldo paused for a moment. "How can Time be reversed? And why didn't that happen back when the witch attacked?"

"_Serenity is very powerful…more powerful than even her mother. But, Serenity really didn't change things all that much; she just made things they way they were supposed to be. So she was able to get away with it without being punished by the Gods."_

Naldo thought for a moment. "I'm living the life I should have lived if Beryl hadn't interfered? Why don't I remember falling into Beryl's hands again?"

_"Yes to the first question. And the answer to the second is that you haven't yet fallen into Beryl's hands."_

Naldo's eyes narrowed then widened. "It hasn't happened yet, her taking me in this lifetime. Even though I 'remember' attacking the Senshi, it hasn't happened yet. And when it does, I'll remember more."

_"Yes."_

"That's confusing."

_"That's Life."_

Time moved forward and Naldo grew. He did remember how he had fallen into Beryl's trap, how all of them fell into Beryl's trap in this lifetime. He prayed that Jadeite and Zoicite would never remember all that had happened to them. He knew that Kunzite would remember but knowing the way the Leader of the Shitennou had been in the past, it would be something the man would never speak about.

When Naldo graduated from University with majors in Astronomy, history and language, he began working at an observatory set in the deserts of Arizona. He also became a volunteer for a local Search and Rescue group, but wasn't called upon very much because the group had many people to call upon.

But one day he was summoned. As he walked into the command post, the Team Leader, Bill Jackson, greeted him. Jackson walked to Naldo with his hand extended. "Naldo, thanks for coming. We certainly need your help today."

"What happened?"

"When it rains it pours. Two separate incidents. An elderly man with his great-grandson is missing. I've already got a group out looking for them. What I need you on is in the Canyon. That jackass Ellison, the guy we've been trying to shut down, took a group on the river in the Canyon."

Naldo felt his veins freeze. It had been raining upriver for the last three days and just about now the river would be rising in their area. "What sort of group of people are we talking about?"

"All are inexperienced. He advertised it as a gentle excursion. So there's a family of 5 – two parents and three kids, an elderly couple and a Japanese tourist – female, late teens, early twenties."

Naldo cursed. "Please tell me that bastard is finally going to get shut down!"

Bill nodded in agreement "He will." Then turned to the map and pointed to a section. "This is where I want you start looking."

"Okay." Naldo nodded. "Who's my partner?"

"Sorry about this buddy, but you're going to have to go without one." At Naldo's raised eyebrow, Bill replied. "I know, I know, it's breaks every safety protocol there is but we are spread thin as hell. And the only reason I'm letting you go alone is that you're one of the most sensible searchers we have and you have a supernatural ability to come out of the muck with a handful of gold."

Naldo grinned. "Well, if you're going to put it that way, I guess I'll get started." The two men nodded to each other and Naldo went to the supply tent and got what he needed. Knowing that he was going to be by himself, he commandeered one of the stronger radios, extra batteries for it, binoculars, food, rope and extras of everything he though he'd need. It made for a heavy backpack, but better a heavy backpack than being without something.

He started out and while it took a few hours, his long legs took him quickly to the canyon and he began searching every nook and cranny he could find with the binoculars. The radio would come alive with updates. The boat passengers had all been found…except for the female Japanese tourist. The searchers where still looking. But rapidly it became dark. But Naldo wasn't afraid.

For the stars came out. And the moon was full. He couldn't hear the moon but the stars could and they told him where to go.

He reached the edge of the cliff that the stars and indicated. Dropping his backpack and withdrawing the flashlight, he got down on his stomach and crawled to the edge of the cliff. He shone the light down to where the cliff met the small beach-type area and moved slowly until he saw a body. He could tell that it was a woman, sitting upright against the cliff wall with her head on her knees. He hoped that she was merely sleeping.

The stars celebrated. _"You finally found her!"_

He wasn't sure quite what they meant but he had a feeling that he would soon find out. Leaning a little bit over the cliff, he shouted down in Japanese. "Hey! Hey! MISS! WAKE UP!" He saw her jerk awake. "MISS! Do you hear me?" The woman scrambled to her feet and moved away from the side of the cliff. He could now see her clearly. His heart stopped and his breath caught in his throat. Dimly he could hear the triumphant chorus of the stars. Jupiter. His beautiful Jupiter. His Sparky was before him but still out of his reach. He shouted down to her again. "Miss, do you understand me?"

"Yes." Came back her reply.

"Are you hurt?" He didn't want to climb down in the dark, but if she was hurt, he would risk it.

"No."

"Good."

"I can't get down to you until the morning. It's too dangerous to climb at night. Will you be okay down there?"

He could see her hesitate for a moment before speaking. "I will be alright."

"I'm going to throw a few things down to you. Hang on a minute." Naldo went to his backpack and grabbed a foil blanket, he unfolded it a little bit and in the center place food and water. He bundled it together with a piece of rope and went back to the edge of the cliff. "I'm going to drop it now." He watched as she pounced on the bundle before it rolled into the river. "Did you get it?"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. Eat, drink and then get some sleep. I'll start coming down at dawn."

"Okay."

Naldo backed away from the edge and sat with a thump. He wasn't sure how he managed to speak calmly to her but he had. He ached to hold her but he wasn't sure how she would react when she actually saw his face.

_"It will be alright, Nephrite."_

He looked up at the stars. "I hope you are right." He made his camp, crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The early light of dawn woke him and he prepared himself to go down the cliff to rescue the one he loved. He looked over the side and checked to make sure that he wouldn't end up on top of her, then began his decent. Within relatively short period of time, he was on the ground and standing next to the sleeping woman who had wrapped herself up in the blanket he'd tossed down. Gently he touched her shoulder. "Miss?"

She roused, blinking sleepily. "My name is Makoto."

"Hello Makoto. My name is Naldo Guerrero de Aritza. Can you sit up for me?" She pushed herself upright. And she stared at him; he could tell that she recognized him and was in shock. "Can you stand?" He held out his hand to her and she carefully took it and he pulled her to her feet. He walked around her making sure that she didn't have any injuries. "Good. You really aren't hurt."

"No."

"You were damned lucky. So were the people you were traveling with." He fumbled in his backpack. "Here. Eat this." He handed her another packet of food.

"They're okay?!" Makoto tore the packet open and rapidly began to eat.

"Yes. No thanks to the jackass that took you out on the river. You were the only one who fell out of the raft."

"I was told that it would be an easy trip."

Naldo frowned. "It would have been but it's rained for the last three days upriver. The tour operator should never have taken anyone, let alone beginners, out on the river."

"What's going to happen to him?"

"Well, for starters, he'll lose all of his permits. Which will put him out of business." He looked at her. "This isn't the first time that he's endangered clients, so don't feel sorry for him. Okay. We're going to have to get up the cliff. We're going to go tandem. I don't want you to try and help us along. Let me do all of the work. Do you understand?" He looked at her sternly until she nodded then he put the harness on her along with the extra helmet. He led her over to the ropes hanging down from the cliff. Efficiently, he looped the ropes through their harnesses. "Ready?" he asked. At her assent, he began the slow process of pulling them up. It took not quite an hour but they made it up the cliff.

After he helped her out of the harness, Naldo radioed back to base. The news wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Makoto looked at him with a question in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and looked her in the eye. "We're going to have to walk. The helicopter is involved with another Search and Rescue that is taking longer than they thought. That's why it wasn't used to get you out of there. But the base is sending someone in a vehicle out to get us."

"I can walk."

He couldn't resist, he reached out and touched her cheek. "I know, Sparky."

Makoto gasped, her eyes opening wide and took a step back from him. She held up a hand as if to ward him off but her Crystal suddenly appeared in it and captured her gaze.

She stared into it so long he began to get worried. "Makoto?"

She came back to herself and tears filled her eyes and she leapt into his arms, wrapping herself around him. "Oh, Neph! You stupid fool!"

Naldo held her close. "Yeah. I was. Sorry. I won't do that again."

Makoto leaned back, looked at him and laughed through her tears. "You better not!"

"Speaking if things that won't be done again…why are you here by yourself, Sparky?"

"I don't know. I just had this urge to go on vacation and come here."

"Huh. Well, it must have been fate. On my way here, the stars told me that I would find the perfect woman."

"They did?"

"Yeah, they did." They smiled at each other and held each close for a moment then packed up the rest of his gear and walked back to base hand in hand.

A week later, after introducing her to his family, quitting his job at the observatory, they left for Japan.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Finding**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Four: Love**

Kunz Herrmann from a young age knew he was different. He had memories of a land that was nothing like the land he was born, Israel. Israel, he felt, was the most beautiful country in the world but it was also dangerous and Kunz learned that at a young age.

When he was seven, he was with his parents and younger sister walking down the street after seeing a movie when a murder bomber set off his bomb. It was three days later when Kunz was allowed to wake from the medically induced sleep to find his uncle by his bedside. His uncle told him that his parents and sister had been killed but he mustn't cry. They were with God and he must be brave.

He obeyed his uncle, for the most part he was brave but every now and then, late at night, he allowed a tear or two to roll down his face.

As he grew, he remembered living in a golden kingdom, where he was both a king and a guardian of a prince. He remembered when he first met Endymion, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoicite. He remembered riding horses, training with weapons, studying with tutors to learn History, Politics and other fields of study. He remembered leading armies in defense of the realm with his brothers on either side of him, guarding Endymion's back.

He remembered the day he discovered Endymion and Serenity together and the fear that overtook him when he realized that Endymion was in love with the Moon Princess.

He remembered his first meeting with the leader of Serenity's guardians, Venus. He could see in his mind's eye her golden hair that flowed to her knees, her brilliant blue eyes, her sense of humor, her joy of life and her dedication to the protection of her princess.

Time passed. His memories of what he'd done for Endymion and Serenity to keep their relationship as private as possible. How he was captured by the witch, Beryl and how she force Kunz to betray everything he stood for and how he attacked the Moon Kingdom and participated in its destruction and the death of Endymion, Serenity and his beloved Venus. He remembered how he was born again and was once again captured by the witch and force to attack the Senshi, Serenity and Endymion time and time again, until the Senshi killed him. He wasn't sure how Serenity pulled it off but he knew that somehow she turned back Time and allowed them to relive the lives that they should have had in the first place.

Kunz's extended family made sure that Kunz was well taken care of and educated. When he turned eighteen, he joined the army for his two years compulsory service and found that military life suited him well. He knew that his past was helping him. But he did have to learn modern weaponry because swords just were not practical in this lifetime. He was so good at what he did, he was invited to join a Special Forces unit and after several years there, he joined a detail that protected important people from threats.

He wondered where his fellow Shitennou, the Senshi, Endymion and Serenity ended up. He had a feeling that each of the other Shitennou had probably been reborn, like he had been, in the lands over which they had been king. But he didn't have an idea where the Senshi had been reborn, he couldn't be sure if, after Serenity's manipulation, if they were still in Japan.

But one day, he discovered that Venus was alive and well. He was walking by a newsstand and saw her face on the front page of a magazine. He stopped and stared for a long moment then bought the magazine. Later he realized why the newsstand owner had looked at him so strangely when he realized that the magazine was Teen Vogue. He cursed himself for not buying other publications to cover up his interest. But, he did learn her name.

Aino Minako. Beautiful little child of love. How fitting.

Fortunately, he didn't have to resort to magazines to follow her. Thank Selene for the Internet and password protected files. He kept the photographs, articles and videos of her on a laptop that he didn't tell anyone about. He knew that if anyone came across those files he would be closely questioned about them.

Kunz got the reputation of being a misogynist. But he didn't hate women. He even had physical relationships but they were merely to sate a physical ache. Those women would never have his love because it already belonged to another and always would.

So it surprised the others in his protection unit when he volunteered to guard a beautiful supermodel from Japan.

His commander stared at him. "Herrmann, you want to guard Miss Aino?"

Kunz nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I speak Japanese, sir. I don't believe any of the others do."

"She's fluent in English."

Kunz smiled to himself. Fluent in English indeed. He'd watched some of her interviews and while she did speak English, she managed to come up with some of the strangest sayings.

"I'd still like to watch over her."

"Very well." The commander tossed a flash drive to him. "Review that."

Kunz plugged the flash drive into his work laptop and when he began reading the file, his blood ran cold. The threats were horrific. If any of the groups ever got their hands on her, he hoped that she would kill herself before they were able to carry them out but if she was captured, he would kill each and every one of them with his bare hands and his teeth if he had to. He would never allow a single golden hair on her head to be harmed.

But he didn't realize just how difficult it was going to be to keep from tossing Venus over his shoulder and locking the two of them away from the world for a decade or two while he was protecting her.

He met Minako at the airport and he knew she recognized him but he didn't say anything to her to let her know that he knew who she really was. They weren't in private and he wasn't going to allow himself to be alone with her…he wouldn't be able to let her go. He drove her to the hotel, neither one of them saying anything.

Over the next couple of days he walked around with a physical ache that refused to go away. She was killing him. She would flirt with him one minute then ignore him the next. He repaid her by pretending he didn't notice and would point out landmarks or tell her to watch her step when she would brush up against him. It was slowly driving him insane. No matter how much time he spent trying to personally relieve the ache, his body knew that only Minako would satisfy it.

He stood and watched as Minako stood posing in the water with a fellow model. Actually he made it seem that he was watching the beach and the crowd who had gathered to watch the international models. He was watching for a threat against her; that was his job after all, but a part of him was intent only on Minako and what she was doing. At one point, the only thing that kept her from being naked from the waist up was the fact that the man she was posing with had her breasts covered with his hands.

Kunz's jaw began to ache and he realized that he was clenching his teeth. While he rationally knew that the model named, David, had no interest in women, the barbarian part of him wanted to dismember the other man in the most painful and goriest method he could come up with for having the audacity for touching Kunz's woman like that.

Finally the photo shoot ended but his torture continued. She insisted on eating at a sidewalk café then dancing half the night at a club. He entertained himself but picturing ways that he'd be able to cripple in some way each of the men who danced with her. Finally Minako came to him and asked to be taken back to the hotel.

After only a few hours of sleep, he went back to the hotel to pick her up to take her to the next location that was going to be used for the photo shoot. He stood for a moment and spoke with the others in his unit who were guarding the other models and photographer. He was looking out the front doors when he saw a large truck drive up, park and the driver exited the cab and began running away.

"_**BOMB!"**_ Was the only thing he could roar in warning and dove behind a concrete planter before the world went to Hell.

He didn't know how long it had been when he regained his sight, his hearing was gone; all he could hear was ringing. But he looked around, the others in his unit were crawling to their feet, none of them were unscathed but they were alive. "I'm going for Minako." He shouted. The others nodded and all dashed off in different directions to start organizing the survivors and taking care of the injured and the dead.

Kunz ignored the elevators, they weren't going to work anyway, and began climbing the stairs, going up two steps at a time. Despite going as fast as he could, it took some time to reach Minako's floor. But before he could reach her floor, he came across three men wearing masks, carrying guns and talking about his Minako.

He didn't hesitate. He came upon them like an avalanche and killed two with his bare hands. One managed to pull a gun and managed to shoot at him but it barely grazed his arm then the gun jammed. Kunz smiled then pulled his own gun and shot the man without remorse.

He pulled the bodies into the hall and covered them with debris. He didn't want Minako to see them. He climbed the rest of the steps to her floor. He could see that the door to her room was in pieces against the wall. He went to the door and looked through it. And his heart shattered.

Her room was gone. The windows that composed one wall were gone as was her bed and much of the floor.

"**VENUS!"** Her name clawed its way out of his throat.

"Kunzite." His name was a mere thread of sound but he heard it.

His world regained meaning.

She was peering around the bathroom door, her golden hair dull with dirt. But she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

They stared at each other as he holstered his weapon.

"You're okay." It was a statement. Not a question.

"Yes."

"Stay there." He knew that normally she would argue with such an order but he knew that she was shaken up enough that she would actually obey.

Kunz looked at the floor. More than half of it was gone and the rest was badly broken. He stepped carefully and stayed close to the wall as he could as he made his way to her. She stepped back as he reached the bathroom door. He had to kick it to get it wide enough for him to step through.

He drank in the sight of her as her blue eyes gazed back at him. Kunz reached out and wrapped a hand in her hair and the other around her waist and yanked her to him. He kissed her deeply and thoroughly. With regret he eased back to take a breath. "I thought I'd lost you."

Minako buried her face against his chest. "I'm here." She looked up at him. "What happened?"

"Truck bomb."

"Oh Goddess!"

He looked at the thin silk robe she was wearing and took off his t-shirt. She didn't say anything as he pulled it over her head, put her arms through the sleeves and tugged it down her body. He turned her around and quickly braided her hair. He turned her back round, hands on her shoulders.

"I'll get you out of here. You'll have to trust me."

"Yes."

Kunz smiled then kissed her once again. He picked her up into a fireman's carry across his shoulders. She clung to his belt, trying not to interfere with his balance as he carefully walked back the way he came.

The floor beneath his feet groaned in protest at their weight. But he made his way back to the door and down the hall to the stairs. He un-holstered his gun, checked the stairway carefully. He didn't put her down until they reached the ground floor and the area set up for triage.

He set her on her feet and they looked at each other. Minako held up her hand in it was her Crystal. "Will you forgive me for hating you?" she asked.

"You had every right." He replied.

"Not anymore." She stood up on tiptoe and kissed him as thoroughly as he had kissed her. He wouldn't have minded if it had lasted longer but a medic, who insisted on treating their minor injuries, interrupted them.

Minako began looking for those she'd been working with. The young model and her mother survived although the girl was badly injured; the medics weren't sure if she would walk again and her mother had lost her sight to flying glass. Other models were also injured but not as badly. But two were missing.

The photographer and Minako's friend, David. Kunz helped Minako find them amongst the dead. All Minako could do was weep as she confirmed their identities. Somehow she managed to keep from breaking down when she called David's family to tell them the terrible news.

Finally, Kunz had enough and took her away to his apartment. Gently he took of her borrowed clothes and carried her into the shower and gently washed away the dust and grit from her body and hair. She solemnly returned the favor. They said nothing as they dried off their bodies and he dried her hair.

They walked back into the bedroom. Minako looked at the bed, back to Kunz and dropped her towel. She stood there and boldly stared him. "I'm taking you home with me but we're going to take David home first."

"Okay." Kunz expected nothing less from her.

"Take me to bed, Kunzite."

His barbarian side didn't even have to break a sweat subduing his sensible side. He took his woman to bed and worshipped her.

The Goddess of Love worshipped her worshipper right back.

* * *

Author's Note: I got the translation of Minako's name from "the Sailor Moon Role-Playing Game and Resource Book" by Mark C. MacKinnon.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Finding**

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter Five: Return to Duty**

Kunz looked out the window and saw the airport below. The seatbelts on sign flashed on and he gently nudged Minako, had been sleeping on his shoulder, awake. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Are we there yet?" she murmured sleepily.

"Almost." He smiled, leaned over and kissed her because he needed to.

Minako smiled back at him then encouraged him to do a much better job.

"How far is your apartment from the airport? Will it be easier to get a taxi or should we rent a car?" He asked. He was thinking that renting a car would be easier because any sensible taxi driver would take one look at the mountain that Minako had purchased in London and refuse the fare.

"Don't worry about it. Someone is going to meet us." Her smile was sunny.

Kunz was immediately suspicious. He remembered that smile.

The plane landed and as he set foot on Japanese soil for the first time, he felt something deep inside him quake. They made their way to customs where they had to go into separate lines: Minako for Japanese citizens and Kunz for tourists. As he approached the line, so did three other men: two blonds of different shades and a brunette. They stared at each other for a minute and without speaking a word joined the line. Eventually they exited and joined Minako who had been joined by three other girls.

The girls stared at the four men. Minako sighed. "Men." She gestured. "Come on, we got someone else to meet."

The four men who were once known as the Shitennou didn't look at each other but walked by the sides of the women they loved.

Kunz felt his heart skip a beat when he spied the tall young man with dark hair and midnight blue eyes standing with a delicate blonde who barely came to his shoulder and had hair as golden as Minako's.

The group of eight stopped well before they reached the couple. Minako spoke softly. "Go to him. He's been waiting a long time for you."

The five men began walking towards each other. As they drew close, they stopped and stared at each other. Suddenly ancient connections reformed between the five of them, binding them. They were brothers once again. There were grins, laughter and brotherly hugs. Each of the Shitennou felt the need to apologize to their Prince. Who apologized to them in turn. "Trust me, there's enough blame and stupidity to go around."

They looked at the girls as they began arguing with each other. Kunz raised an eyebrow and said to the others. "Shall we act like the brave warriors that we're supposed to be and break it up so we can get out of this airport?"

"Hell no!" Drawled Jay.

"There's a bar over there." Pointed Zander.

"Good idea." Said Naldo.

Mamoru slapped Kun on the back and led the way to the bar. "First round's on me!"

"First, though," Kunz eyed Mamoru. "How big a vehicle did you bring?"

Mamoru stared back at his eldest brother. He just _knew_ where this was going. "Twelve passenger van."

"It may be big enough."

Zander looked back and forth at the two of them. "What do you mean? There are ten of us."

"Minako went shopping." Kunz said simply.

Mamoru closed his eyes and moaned. "How many?"

Kunz sighed. "Seven of the largest suitcases she could find."

"Damn…how much did you pay in overweight fees?" asked Naldo.

"You don't even want to know."

"I'll get a couple of luggage carts." Volunteered Jay.

As they picked up the luggage, the five men thanked the Gods that they had extra-ordinary strength because Minako's bags where not only large but very very heavy.

Naldo rubbed one arm where he could swear he pulled a muscle from lifting one of the bags. "I hope like hell for your sake her building has an elevator."

Kunz contented himself with giving Naldo a dirty look while the other three snickered. Pulling the carts, they made their way to the bar and sat down, ordered drinks and started telling each other about their lives.

"I'm glad you're here." Admitted Mamoru. "Not that the Senshi need protecting but my hands are usually full with watching Usagi's back."

"It's going to take some time for all of the girls to get used to us." Said Jay.

"And a while longer for all of us to get used to fighting with each other as a unit." Added Naldo.

Zander nodded quietly. "But, we'll be able to do it."

"We've done it before." Said Kunz. "We can do it again." He was going say something else but the girls came into the bar. The argument was apparently over.

Usagi gave everyone a sunny smile. Kunz could see the princess she had once been in her face. "Have you become friends again?" The five men gave her their affirmatives. "Good, let's go home and get you settled in. There will be time enough for you to return to duty."

Kunzite smile. Return to Duty. He liked that idea very much. Looking down at Minako he could see that she liked the idea as well.

**THE END.**


End file.
